Wall Crawlers
by Fisuas
Summary: Okay, this used to be called Spiderman and Timber, but that name stunk, so I renamed it. Um, I hate summaries so just read it. It's pretty self-explanitory, and what isn't explained will be later, trust me, there is a reason for all the enemies.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"What is taking them so long!" A man yelled.  
  
"Sir, please keep your voice down." A woman at a desk ordered.  
  
"Why should I, I was told that this would be two hours maximum, it has almost been six hours!"  
  
"Sir, I would suggest that you… hold on… Hello, yes, okay, I'll send him in… The doctor will see you in his office."  
  
"Bout time."  
  
The man stormed into the doctor's office and sat the seat next to his wife.  
  
"Thank you for waiting so long, your wife had an odd reaction to the medications we gave her, and she is fine."  
  
"And our son."  
  
"Let's just say that in eight months you will have a strong, healthy, normal baby boy."  
  
"Thank you so much Dr. Heralds."  
  
"The pleasure is mine."  
  
The couple walked out the hospital and got into a cab.  
  
The doctor pushed the intercom button, "Darcy, I think I'm going to go home now, after that surgery I need some rest, so, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day."  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
The doctor left his office and walked to the end of the hall. He slid open a panel and pushed some buttons. The wall slid away and opened into a long downward sloping hallway. He walked down the hallway and into a large room that appeared to be under construction.  
  
"Ah Dr. Heralds, just the man I've been waiting for, what is the progress of the experiment?"  
  
"General, let me put it this way, in eight short months, we will have two, flawless super soldiers."  
  
"Good, very good, and how did the transport from the Collins mother go?"  
  
"The girl was moved from the original host to my wife successfully."  
  
"Excellent, you are dismissed." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
(About Twenty-Five Years Later)  
  
"Chris, wake up, you don't want to miss your flight and have to stay here with us do you?"  
  
"No father, I'll be out in a moment."  
  
I jumped down from my hammock and got dressed. I walked out of my room and drank a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Well, Chris, this is it, remember to send us a letter once you get to your uncle Gene's house."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you in six months when we return to America." My mother said.  
  
"Okay Mother."  
  
"Bye." They both said together.  
  
I waved and began walking toward the nearest town, which was half a mile away.  
  
I watched the animals around. I suddenly saw a cheetah leap out of the Savannah grass and begin chasing a Thompson Gazelle. I pretend to race the Cheetah. I raced forward as fast as I could.  
  
When I looked back at where the cheetah would be if I was keeping up, it was there. I stopped suddenly, but my body's momentum carried me through the air. I instinctively stuck my hand out and grabbed the branch of a tree. Then I spun around and let go of the tree. I launched myself towards a wall and instead of becoming a bloody smear on the wall, I stuck to it.  
  
"What the…!" I yelled.  
  
I jumped down from the wall and noticed I was at the town. I jumped down and pretended as though nothing had happened. I walked around the wall and sat on the bench waiting for the bus.  
  
About a half an hour later the bus arrived and I got on. We rode to the largest town in the country. I got off the bus and walked over to a small airport that would take me to the largest airport on the continent of Africa.  
  
When I arrived at the second airport I got on my plane. I was rather nervous because I was used to living in the middle of the Savannah because my parents monitored patterns in a certain animal species life span.  
  
The plane took off and my ears popped. I adjusted to the conditions, tilted my chair back slightly, and fell asleep.  
  
While I was asleep I had a peculiar dream. It consisted of multiple animals. It had animals from all around the world. It consisted of a Great White Shark, an African Elephant, a Chimpanzee, a Gray Wolf, a Bald Eagle, a Common Gray Spider, and a Cheetah. The animals were all in the same area. They were moving around in a black space. The animals suddenly converged into one spot and combined into a human. The human form turned around to face 'me.' The human was me. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Ah!" I screamed bolting straight up.  
  
I looked around, I was no longer on the plane.  
  
"Chris, calm down, you're in New York, its me, your Uncle." A man on my right explained.  
  
"How, why am I here?" I asked.  
  
"You passed out on the plane, and nothing could wake you up." A woman leaning over a desk said.  
  
"Oh, well, can I go now?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Collins…"  
  
"Call me Gene."  
  
"Okay, Gene, do you mind if I take a couple more tests, I want to find out why he didn't wake up until just now."  
  
"No. Chris, you can take a cab right?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Great, well, meet you at home."  
  
My uncle walked out the door.  
  
"Now, follow me, and we'll do some tests."  
  
I followed her out the door and down a hall. We stopped at a dead end. The Doctor slid a panel open and punched some keys. The wall slid away. Inside was a long sloping hallway. We walked down. As we walked the wall slid back into place. After about a minute of walking the hall opened up into a huge Gym filled with weights, and obstacle course. The oddest thing about the place was that it was filled with mutants.  
  
"Welcome the M.C.C. or Mutant Control Center."  
  
"Why am I here, I'm not a mutant."  
  
"Ah, that's what you think, but you are, you and your sister were the first test subjects."  
  
"Well Dr. … I don't believe I ever caught your name."  
  
"Doctor Jessica Heralds."  
  
"Well Dr. Heralds, you must be mistaken because I'm an only child."  
  
"No, my father is the one that performed the surgery. Did your parents ever tell you that you were genetically engineered to not have birth defects?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, during that surgery, when me father was genetically engineering you and your sister into super soldiers, he took you sister from your mother to become a control and inserted her into my mother."  
  
"Was any of this legal?" I asked.  
  
"It was all sponsored be the government."  
  
"Well, where is my sister, did she die?"  
  
"No, Erika, come here please!"  
  
Soon a woman with eagle wings sticking out from her back swooped down and landed.  
  
"Yes Jessica?"  
  
"This is your brother, Chris."  
  
"Oh, cool, nice to meet you Chris."  
  
"You… too, I think."  
  
"I'm going to continue training now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now why is it that she has wings and I look normal?"  
  
"Well, she was genetically engineered to have Eagle senses, but along with those there was an odd outcome, she grew wings."  
  
"Oh, so what exactly can I do other than run fast, stick to walls, and have enhanced reflexes."  
  
"Chimp, Spider, and Cheetah, how did you find out about those?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Oh, well, along with that, you can lift heavy objects, Elephant, see extremely far and hear extremely well, Eagle and Wolf, and sense things like danger, or things you can't see, Shark."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well, whatever you want to do, I only had to introduce you to your abilities, you have to decide what to do with them. Oh and here."  
  
She handed me a watch.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Experiment with it when you're alone, you'll find out."  
  
"Whatever, can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, the exit is right over there." She said pointing at a door.  
  
I walked over to it and left the building. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Once I got out side I saw people pointing up at the sky and shouting.  
  
I ran over and looked up. I saw a man in a red and blue suit and a man in a green suit and on a glider.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"What are you, new, that's Spiderman and the Green Goblin, looks like Goblin might actually beat Spiderman this time."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, Spiderman, you have foiled my evil plans to many times, but now, you've run out of luck."  
  
"That's all I needed to here." I ran back into the alley and pressed the only button on the watch the Doctor had given me. Instantly I was being covered in some type of material.  
  
I leapt up onto the wall and began climbing to the top of the building. When I got there I watched the battle until the time was right. Spiderman was on the wall of the opposite building and Goblin was directly in front of him hovering there.  
  
"Goodbye, Spiderman!" He yelled preparing to throw something.  
  
"Not on my watch!" I yelled jumping from the building.  
  
"What…"  
  
I kicked Goblin and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah! Who do you think you are!"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"Fine then, come here my glider!"  
  
The glider I was standing on suddenly began to move towards the Goblin's position.  
  
I leapt off and stuck to the wall next to Spiderman.  
  
"Hey, I'm the only one is supposed to stick to walls." He joked.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to thank me, I'll just leave." I joked back.  
  
"Well, I guess I could use your help."  
  
"We have to get rid of his glider." I suggested.  
  
"All right."  
  
He let go with his hands and shot something at the glider. The glider spun around and slammed into a building.  
  
"No! I'll see you later you idiots!" He yelled running off into an alley.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the police show up."  
  
Spiderman swung over to the other building. I crawled to the top of the one I was on.  
  
I ran and jumped from building to building. I kept up with Spiderman until he swung into an alley. I jumped in after him.  
  
"Okay, who are you?" He asked.  
  
"All right, I'm a genetically engineered human being, made to do, I don't know what, but I'm a freelancer right now I guess."  
  
"Okay, we need to come up with a name for you."  
  
"How about… Timber?"  
  
"Hmm, not bad."  
  
"Okay, so what's your story?" I asked.  
  
"How about we talk about over coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Follow me." He leapt up to the roof tops and I followed again.  
  
He swung to another alley. I jumped down.  
  
"Okay, you first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take off your mask."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I pressed the button again and the material retreated back into the watch.  
  
"Nifty gadget you've got there." He said as he peeled off his mask.  
  
"I'm Chris Collins."  
  
"Peter Parker, come on." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Welcome to probably the smallest mall in New York City."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, sit down, I'll get the coffee."  
  
I sat down at a table. As I was sitting there I sensed something. It was as if it was coming from behind me. I spun around and grabbed it in mid-air. A group of people that was laughing stopped and turned back to their table.  
  
"What was that?" Peter asked as he handed me my cup.  
  
"Don't know, it was almost instinctive, I'm still getting use to these powers, I just found out I had them today."  
  
"Okay, so, tell me what you know of your story."  
  
"All right. About one month into my mother's pregnancy I was genetically engineered along with my twin who was taken form my mother during the surgery and placed in another woman. Then, my parents moved to Africa to study the wildlife. I came back to visit my uncle, passed out on the plane, was taken to a hospital, and then was told of my 'gift.'"  
  
"Well, my story is that during a science seminar, a spider was dosed with some radiation, no one knew about it. The thing bit me and I developed my 'gift' almost instantly."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Hi Spidey." A woman said from behind me.  
  
"Huh, oh, hi Mary Jane, Chris this is my wife, Mary Jane. Mary Jane, this is my new friend Chris Collins."  
  
"He isn't the guy who saved you butt today is it?"  
  
"Wow, your gonna be as famous as me, pretty quick too."  
  
"I wouldn't call it fame, half the town wants you dead or behind bars." She said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Some reputation you've got."  
  
"Yep, all thanks to my boss, J.J. Jameson."  
  
"Your boss?"  
  
"I'm a photographer for the Daily Bugle, I'll see if I can get you a job."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Well, shouldn't you be out patrolling or something?"  
  
"Actually, I was gonna give Chris here my spare web-shooters."  
  
"Ah, you want two web-slingers in town?"  
  
"Why not, it'll take the pressure off me."  
  
"Oh great, so now I'm going to be caught up in this."  
  
"Come on." He said finishing his coffee and getting up.  
  
"Where we going?" I said finishing my coffee.  
  
"My place."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We walked out of the mall and called a cab.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
"West River Drive."  
  
"All right." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
After about a half an hour of riding the car stopped. Peter paid the driver and we walked down about a block.  
  
"Here it is, my home."  
  
I looked up at the apartment building.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Don't slam it until you've seen the inside."  
  
We walked in and took the elevator up. When we got to the third floor we got off. We walked down the hall and stopped at apartment 3-G.  
  
"Here we are." He unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
There was the typical couch, two chairs, television, and an entertainment center. In one corner there was an advanced chemistry set. There was a door with a sign that said do not enter when light is lit.  
  
"Come over here." Peter called me over to the chemistry set.  
  
I walked over and he handed me two plastic and metal contraptions.  
  
"Web shooters, your gonna want to get a basic chemistry set, until then this should be enough web fluid. This is the recipe for web fluid."  
  
"Chris Collins, can you here me?" A voice said from nowhere.  
  
"What was that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Speak into the watch I gave you."  
  
"Okay," I held the watch near my mouth, "Chris here."  
  
"Okay, Chris, it's me, Jessica, First thing tomorrow morning I need you to return to M.C.C., also, I see you made your first television premier with Spiderman, good choice, he is definitely a good guy, well, that's all for now, see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"I like her." Peter said.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get going." I said.  
  
"Here," Mary Jane said, "Your gonna want to try out the web shooters." She opened a window.  
  
"Thanks." I pressed my watch after I put the web shooters on. The material covered the web shooters.  
  
I jumped out the window and launched some webbing. It stuck to a building and I swung to another building. I remembered what Spiderman had done earlier. I launched to another building and centered myself over the street. I let go and launched another piece of webbing. It stuck to another building. I did this all the way to the address my Uncle had given me for his house. I swung in between the two houses of my Uncle's and his neighbor. I 'disengaged' my suit and pulled the web-shooters over my biceps. I rolled my sleeves over top of them and walked around the corner into my Uncle's house.  
  
"Uncle Gene, I'm here."  
  
"I'm in the kitchen."  
  
I walked in to find the table filled with food.  
  
"I thought I introduce you to American culture. We have Hot Dogs, Hamburger's, 'French' Fries, Pizza, any type of Pop you want, and every single condiment available."  
  
"Jeez, and we're gonna eat all of it?"  
  
"You better believe it, and for desert, good old American Pie."  
  
"I'm gonna die from grease, fat, and sugar, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, your mother was a health nut, well, I could run out and get some tofu."  
  
"No! I'll take my chances with the grease!"  
  
My uncle turned on the news and we sat down to eat.  
  
"Well, can you guess what our top story is today Mary?"  
  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with the new wall-crawler seen today with Spiderman would it Bob?"  
  
"That's right. Today, near the Empire State Hospital you could find Spiderman battling the Green Goblin. When it appeared that Spiderman was done for, a stranger, in a black suit leapt from a building and saved Spiderman. The two teamed up to finish the battle and then disappeared together."  
  
"You don't think that Spiderman is part of a duo now, do you Bob?"  
  
"I don't know, but now over to Shannon with the weather."  
  
"Thank you Bob…"  
  
"That is a strange character, that Spiderman, swinging around, fighting wrong-doer's, I just hope his partner has the same goal."  
  
"I think he does Uncle." I said taking a bite of my hamburger.  
  
We ate and watched the news for almost an hour. Then my uncle took out the pie and we finished it off.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I don't think I've ever ate that much in my life." I said leaning back in my chair.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all."  
  
We laughed.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go sleep some of it off."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go job search early tomorrow, so I might not be here when you wake up."  
  
"All right, that's fine, oh, your room is the first one up the stairs on the right, the bathroom is just across the hall, I put your bags in your room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked up the stairs and walked into my room. I put my suit case on the floor.  
  
"I'll unpack tomorrow."  
  
I took my clothes off and went to bed. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I engaged my suit and jumped out my window. I web-slung to the Empire State Hospital. I went in through the back door. I disengaged my suit and looked around.  
  
"Ah, Chris, good morning, will you walk over to the computer console on the far side of the room and place you watch there. It will explain what it is, and let you customize the appearance."  
  
I walked over to the console and placed in my watch.  
  
"Welcome Chris," A robotic voice said, "what your suit is, is a complex unit of nano-robots. When the suit is turned on, trillions of microscopic robots cover your body. These robots can deflect some minor damage, but it is still felt, they can be programmed to perform many different tasks. You can program those tasks later. Now, would you like to change the appearance of the suit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, engaging programming mode, use the touch pad to change appearance."  
  
I began experimenting with the features. I could make it look as if it were separate pieces of clothing, or add vests, and many other things. The main color of the final product was black. There were what appeared to be black cut off sleeves for the chest part, the arms were navy blue. The legs were black until it got to the calf area where it split off into black and dark blood red. On the chest I went through the pre-made symbols. I put a dark gray, barely visible, wolf head on the chest area and called it good.  
  
"Are there any features you would like to add to the nano-robots?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Choose these features."  
  
I looked at all the features. I chose cloak, sonics, and voice activation for the features.  
  
"Sequence finished."  
  
"Well, Chris, that is all I needed you for today, I'll contact you if I need anything else, and you know where to find me."  
  
I walked back out the door and turn on my suit. I swung over to Peter's apartment. I met him as he was leaping out his own window. I followed him around the corner.  
  
"Spiderman!" I yelled to him.  
  
"Huh?" He swung over to a building.  
  
"What's up, you said you were going to get me a job."  
  
"Chris?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, like the new look."  
  
"How'd you manage that?"  
  
"Well, ends up this suit o' mine is nano-technology."  
  
"Sweet, think you can get me one of those?"  
  
"We'll see, if you can get me that job."  
  
"All right. Follow me."  
  
He leapt off the building and I followed suit. We swung to a building that said 'Daily Bugle' on the top. We crawled to the top. He removed his suit and I turned mine off. He led me over to a door that he opened. We walked down the stairs and down the hall to an elevator. Peter called it up and we got on. He pushed the button for the floor below us. We rode down and walked into a room full of empty cubicles.  
  
"Welcome to the main floor of the Daily Bugle."  
  
"Nice place."  
  
We walked down the long row of cubicles and ended up at a desk with a receptionist seated at it.  
  
"Good morning, is J.J. in?"  
  
"Parker, do you really have to ask."  
  
"I guess not, can I speak with him?"  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Jameson, Peter Parker is here to see you, he has someone with him."  
  
"What, send him in!"  
  
"You can go in."  
  
Peter opened the big doors and we walked into a large office.  
  
"What is it now Parker!"  
  
"Well J.J., I have a friend here that has been following that new wall- crawler, my friend Chris knows almost all you can know about him."  
  
"Well Chris, who is he?"  
  
"Timber sir."  
  
"No, who is the man behind the costume?"  
  
"Oh, that is unknown sir, I just know what he can do, I've followed him here from Africa."  
  
"Africa you say, what was he doing there?"  
  
"I don't know, that's just where he appeared, and then he flew here."  
  
"How did you know he was coming here?"  
  
"Well, he likes the publicity I give him, so he gives me information every once in a while."  
  
"How good are you with a camera?"  
  
"Fairly good sir."  
  
"Well, because you've been following this guy, and you keep calling me sir, your hired, now get out there and start shooting those pictures. And Parker, this guy better be good, or else it's your job along with his."  
  
"All right J.J.."  
  
We walked out of the office and back over to the elevator.  
  
"So, who do we have to look out for?" I asked.  
  
"Everyone, trust only those you know very closely, and then protect those people at all cost. I took my powers for granted once, and because it, I lost my Uncle Ben. With great power comes great responsibility, that's what he told me, and since then I've fought against any evil imaginable. I have an entire database at home of who wants to out me."  
  
"Let's go see it."  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
We got off of the elevator on the main floor. We walked out the front doors and started down the street. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Hey Parker, who's your new friend!?" A voice yelled from above.  
  
"No, not him."  
  
We looked up and saw a huge person in a black suit.  
  
"Venom!"  
  
"That's right Parker, you never answered my question."  
  
I looked around to see if anyone was near. There was no one to be seen.  
  
"How about I introduce myself." I said as I turn my suit on.  
  
"What!" He yelled as I jumped up at him.  
  
I did an uppercut as I was going up.  
  
"You won't be able to fight him!" Peter yelled.  
  
"I can hold him off long enough if you hurry!"  
  
"Let's go loser!" Venom yelled.  
  
He grabbed my arm and threw me to the top of the building. I sailed above the roof. I used the web-shooters to keep myself from going too high. I re- oriented myself and landed softly.  
  
"Nice moves tiny, what else can you do."  
  
"This, cloak on."  
  
I watch myself become invisible. Venom began walking around and yelling.  
  
"Hey, new guy, where'd you go!?"  
  
"Behind you." I punched him in the back.  
  
"Hey, this isn't fair, I can't see you."  
  
"Since when have you fought fair Venom?" Spiderman asked from the corner of the building.  
  
"Ah, finally, someone I can see."  
  
I jumped up into the air and bounced off Venom's head.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Cloak off." I said reappearing next to Spiderman.  
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked.  
  
"The suit, what are this guys weaknesses?"  
  
"Very few, um, fire and noise."  
  
"Noise?"  
  
"No hints Parker!" Venom yelled jumping at us.  
  
"Split." Spiderman said.  
  
We both jumped in different directions. I leapt back in and used a haymaker on Venom. Spiderman followed suit and used a punch combo. We leapt in again and again. Venom began to wear down.  
  
"Noise! Sonics on!" I yelled. A high pitched squeal came from my suit. Venom began to walk around covering his ears.  
  
"Shut it off, shut it off!"  
  
"That's suit has some nice features!" Spiderman yelled over the noise.  
  
Venom's suit disappeared somewhere and what was left was a human body.  
  
"Yeah, it does, sonics off!"  
  
"Now Brock, how'd you escape your cell at the loony bin?" Spiderman said picking him up.  
  
"What was his suit made of?"  
  
"A living organism." Spiderman said calmly as he jumped off the roof.  
  
I jumped after him and caught up.  
  
"A living organism?"  
  
"Yeah, it is called a Symbiote."  
  
"So it has like a symbiotic relationship with a host and everything?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, question number two, why did it have a spider symbol on it?"  
  
"Um, because it's original host was me."  
  
"Ah, number three, who is this guy?"  
  
"Brock, he was a photographer at the Daily Bugle, until he ticked J.J. off enough, then the Symbiote took him over."  
  
"Okay." I followed him the rest of the way to the insane asylum.  
  
"Well, see ya Brock." He said ringing the doorbell. 


End file.
